Talk:Worth its Weight in Gold
Feel free to comment on this page -- please Game widow 00:00, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Assault? I am curious as to the specifics of getting the "Assault" journal entry. I have done this quest a few times and have never run across bandits anywhere in the swamp or in Vizima. TearsOfBlood 06:55, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :To be honest, I never have either ... but it's there when you open up the quest file (that's why i put a note with it). If i do figure out more information, i'll add it. — Game widow 08:45, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :: Additionally the text for both options intimidate / fight is the same, IMO, an oversight? :::* Intimidate the bandits: I met a group of bandits, but they vanished as soon as they learned about the elves. I must go to Vizima to get the letter to Vivaldi. I must go to Vizima to give the letter to Vivaldi. (500 XP) :::* Fight the bandits: I met a group of bandits, but they vanished as soon as they learned about the elves. I must go to Vizima to get the letter to Vivaldi. I must go to Vizima to give the letter to Vivaldi. (300 XP) — AEon 15:52, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Three-way choice after "Quite the contrary. It's crucial information regardless. Did he say why he refused?" *Vivaldi's gone bankrupt. (Thank you Geralt. Interesting. I have an idea.) *Advocates peaceful reform, struggle, within the limits of the law. (Vivaldi's an intelligent player. Imagine some king returning some lands they took from us with fire and sword.) *No. (Something about kings caught cheating.) Every time they do this I have to reload my game three times. (Twice to check the other options and then a third time to go with the best one. I went with the second option.) Moreover, no matter how much I keep reminding myself to save before talking to an NPC, I always forget to do it at the worst moments. Like now. And I have 1700 saves already... 3ICE (talk) 17:34, August 5, 2012 (UTC) How do i get the assault? Did Not Receive 200 Orens for Quest Complete I did not receive a monetary reward from Yaevinn when completing this quest. Below are the "Phases" entries in my Quest log: Letter I agreed to take Yaevinn's letter to Vivaldi, his friend in Vizima. Yaevinn trusted me; after all, I could tell the authorities, for example the guard captain, about Vivaldi's dealing with the Squirrels. I agreed to take Yaevinn's letter to Vivaldi in Vizima. Reply Help Yaevinn: I gave the letter to Vivaldi and he told me to return later to get the reply. I'm to return to Vivaldi later to receive the reply. (500 XP) Messenger Help Yaevinn: I received Vivaldi's reply for Yaevinn. I must now go to the swamps and give it to him. I must go to the swamps and give Yaevinn the reply. Elven Encampment Help Yaevinn: Yaevinn moved from the druids' grove to another place in the swamps where the elves live. I must bring him Vivaldi's reply. I must go to the swamps and give Yaevinn the reply. Quest Completed I took the letter to Yaevinn. I gained his gratitude. I must remember, however, that authorities have little sympathy for those who deal with the Squirrels. I delivered Vivaldi's letter to Yaevinn, earning his gratitude. (XP)